


El top 50 de Tony Stark

by Andreetaag



Series: Pequeños fragmentos de Steve & Tony [4]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Worried Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreetaag/pseuds/Andreetaag
Summary: En una misión Steve pierde el suero y no cree ser suficiente para Tony. Tony no opina lo mismo.Y los Vengadores apuestan por todo.





	El top 50 de Tony Stark

“Diez dólares a que no nota el cambio del café” Clint dice, apretando el botón de encendido de la lujosa cafetera.

Steve lo mira durante un segundo antes de voltearse para ver a Tony salir del ascensor. Sus pasos son lentos y tiene la ropa y el pelo completamente revueltos por el sueño.

“¿Has vuelto a cambiar el café por descafeinado?” Steve pregunta incrédulo.

“¡Me he equivocado pidiéndolo!”.

“Claro” Steve concede con un giro de sus ojos.

Clint hace un pequeño ruido después de sentarse en su sitio y empieza a comer sus huevos como si no hubiera hecho nada cuando Tony entra en la cocina.

“¡Buenos días!” Clint canta.

“Mmhrf” Tony responde elocuentemente mientras camina directamente hacia la cafetera y Steve sonríe contra su propia taza.

No puede evitar mirar los lentos movimientos de Tony mientras coloca la taza con el escudo del Capitán América que él mismo le regaló en la base de la máquina y pulsa el pequeño botón para que el líquido empiece a caer. Tony espera impacientemente dando pequeños golpes con sus dedos a la encimera.

Cuando recoge la taza humeante, se la lleva a la boca sin darle ni un solo segundo para enfriarse y después del primer trago, Steve puede ver el momento exacto en que los ojos de Tony se arrugan.

Steve levanta su taza de café al aire.

Un segundo después, Tony escupe el café de su boca con una aspersión completa por toda la barra del desayuno.

“¡Venga ya hombre!” Clint grita, cogiendo su plato y elevándolo al aire demasiado tarde.

“¡¿Qué mierda es—¡Clint!” Tony pregunta ahora, completamente indignado y dirigiéndole una mirada aguda al arquero.

“¡Hey! ¿Por qué supones que he sido yo?”.

Si parecía imposible, la mirada de Tony se agudiza un poco más. “Porque _siempre_ eres tú”.

Antes de que Clint pueda añadir algo más, Steve se levanta de su sitio.

“Toma, cariño” dice mientras le ofrece su taza de café al moreno. Tony lo mira y luego le sonríe cuando coge la taza y da un pequeño sorbo tentativo para comprobar que es verdadero café.

“Gracias” Tony responde con un suspiro exagerado y un suave beso.

“Clint, paga” Steve dice extendiendo su mano. Clint saca diez dólares de su bolsillo trasero y los deja sobre la mano de Steve con un suspiro de resignación.

++++

Levanta la vista de su libro cuando escucha los pasos a un par de metros de él.

Tony se acerca con una sonrisa descarada que hace que el corazón de Steve salte a un par de pulsaciones más elevadas. Cuando llega a su lado, le quita el libro de las manos y lo deja encima de la pequeña mesa del salón para poder sentarse encima de su regazo.

“Estaba leyendo, ya sabes” Steve le molesta con un tono cariñoso.

Tony rodea su cuello con sus brazos y deja caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, aspirando un poco en su cuello y suspirando al final. “Esto es mejor”.

Steve no puede decir que no a eso y presiona a Tony un poco más contra su cuerpo.

“¿Vamos al tailandés esta noche?” Tony pregunta.

“ _Hay una llamada entrante del director Fury_ ” la voz de JARVIS corta antes de que pueda responder y Tony se queja brevemente antes de darle paso.

“ _Tenemos una situación en el centro de Manhattan_ ” dice Fury, sin molestarse en saludar.

“Apuesto veinte dólares a que son Doombots” Clint dice entrando ya con su arco colgado en la espalda.

“¿En que te basas?” Bruce pregunta.

“Es un día cualquiera, hace como un mes que no sabemos nada de Doom, así que ¿Quién más puede tener ganas de molestar un poco?” Natasha responde divertida.

“ _Muy bien, son Doombots, ahora, ¿podéis mover vuestros culos?_ ” y los pitidos que indican que Fury ha colgado inundan la sala.

“Tanta hostilidad” Tony reprende divertido. “Todavía estamos yendo al tailandés” le dice a Steve antes de cerrar la parte delantera de su casco.

“Claro”.

“¿Un empujoncito?” pregunta el moreno extendiendo sus brazos metálicos. Steve sube encima de sus botas con una sonrisa y Tony enciende sus propulsores para salir despedido.

++++

“Auch” Tony se queja cuando siente un corrientazo atravesar su brazo derecho.

“Iron Man” Steve llama, “informa”.

“Estoy bien, Cap”.

“Widow está sola” Steve dice, y Tony mira desde el cielo la situación antes de entrecerrar los ojos.

“Tú también, y Buck está más cerca de ella”.

“Con Widow” instruye y Tony resopla ante la respuesta pero obedece. Lanza un par de rallos repulsores a un par de Doombots en el camino hacia ella y cuando llega se unen de manera coordinada para destrozar el mayor número posible de robots.

Durante unos diez minutos, todo va perfectamente, hasta que Steve lanza un pequeño gruñido y sus comunicadores mueren.

Tony se congela durante un segundo antes de volar de inmediato a la última posición conocida del rubio.

Desde el cielo encuentra el escudo tirado en el piso y a unos metros un grupo de Doombots rodeando el cuerpo de Steve.

“Joder” grita cuando se acerca casi por completo y empieza a apartar a los robots de Steve.

Tony se maldice interiormente por no haber estado allí antes. Puede ver algunos trozos de la tela del traje esparcidos y cuando por fin consigue quitar a los estúpidos robots de Doom de encima de su novio se congela al ver al rubio.

Steve prácticamente nada en su traje de Capitán América, su cuerpo es pequeño y le sobran la mitad de las mangas y los camales.

Está sentado con las rodillas flexionadas y mira sus pequeños brazos con horror antes de esconder su rostro entre sus brazos y piernas.

Tony se acerca intentando quitar las manos de la cara de Steve. “¿Estás bien? Cariño—”

“¡No me toques!” Steve grita, apartándolo con un manotazo que no tiene ni una décima parte de la fuerza habitual.

“Steve, cielo—”

“Por favor, Tony, déjame en paz, yo no—no puedo”.

Una mano pequeña y gentil se posa en su hombro y lo hace retroceder. Dios, Tony solo quiere asegurarse de que Steve no tiene ninguna contusión o algo peor.

“Tony,” Natasha llama, “déjale un poco de espacio”.

“Pero yo—”

“Lo sé” Nat dice, con un pequeño golpe de su mano. Y joder, ¿nadie piensa dejarle terminar una puta frase? “Vete a casa con Bruce y descansa, cuidaré de él. Lo prometo”.

Tony asiente en medio del shock.

++++

“ _Señor, el Capitán Rogers se encuentra en su piso_ ”.

Tony deja caer al suelo la pieza del traje que tenía en sus manos. Aparta el par de cables que lo rodean y sale corriendo del taller. “Ya era hora, joder. JARVIS, ascensor”.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren en la sala de estar del rubio, no puede evitar sentir una oleada de calma. “Dios, estaba tan preocupado, yo—”

Tony se calla cuando ve a Bucky presionar uno de sus dedos contra sus labios, en la obvia señal de silencio. Steve se encuentra acurrucado en uno de sus sofás, una manta que ahora es demasiado grande rodeando todo su cuerpo.

Se acerca y se sienta en el sofá adjunto, al lado de Bucky.

“Se ha dormido hace cinco minutos” Bucky le dice, en un pequeño susurro y Tony se voltea para mirar a Steve con los ojos cerrados y un pequeño ceño fruncido. Una pequeña sonrisa se tuerce en su boca.

“¿Qué dicen los médicos?”.

“Ni siquiera sabemos como perdió el suero, y no hay manera de comparar con nada así que ni siquiera saben si volverá a su estado normal”.

“¿Eres consciente de que su estado normal es este, no?” Tony pregunta con una sonrisilla y Bucky solo rueda los ojos.

“Tú me entiendes, idiota”.

El moreno asiente brevemente antes de moverse un poco incómodo en su sitio. “¿Has hablado con él? ¿Por qué no quería que estuviera con él?”.

Bucky puede ver a través de sus nervios y le da unos golpecitos en el hombro.

“Mira, Steve es bastante más inseguro de lo que parece. Él se agobió cuando vio que había perdido el suero, para él fue como perder todo lo que tiene aquí. Y eso te incluye”.

“Eso está tan terriblemente mal en todos los aspectos posibles” Tony dice con una mueca pensativa.

“Lo sé, no intenta ser racional. ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás—?” Bucky se corta cuando ve que Tony se arrodilla en el suelo y se acerca en dos pequeñas zancadas a Steve para darle pequeños empujones a sus hombros.

Steve abre los ojos un poco aturdido y se sobresalta cuando ve a Tony delante de él.

“Tony” Steve llama.

“Eres un idiota, estaba tan preocupado, no vuelvas a hacerme esto en tu jodida vida” Tony se lanza hacía delante, rodeando al rubio y metiendo su cara en el cuello de Steve.

“Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a decirte todo lo que esta mal en esa cabeza tuya” Tony dice separándose unos centímetros y mirando a Steve con firmeza. “¿Cómo puedes pensar que podría dejarte porque no tienes abdominales perfectos?”.

“Lo siento, Tony—”

“Cállate, estoy hablando” Tony dice y lo da un beso suave en sus labios. “Te amo, Steve. Eres increíble con y sin el suero. En realidad, tu cuerpo ni siquiera están en el top 50 de lo que más me gusta de ti” reflexiona.

Steve frunce el ceño ante la afirmación de Tony y el moreno se ríe aun sin apartarse ni un milímetro.

“Ese ceño, sin embargo, está en mi top 10” dice, con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

Steve se suelta un poco entonces, y abraza a Tony con toda la fuerza que tiene. “También te amo, Tony. Lo siento”.

“Está bien, lo entiendo, cariño”.

Cuando Tony vuelve a besar a Steve, Bucky carraspea con fuerza y los hace voltearse para mirarlo. Tony levanta sus cejas cuando se da cuenta de que Bucky lo está señalando acusatoriamente.

“¿Qué?” pregunta, al final, cuando el otro no dice nada.

“Tú, imbécil, me has hecho perder cincuenta dólares con Clint” Bucky dice, indignado.

“¿Perdona?” Tony responde con fuerza, indignándose aun más. “¿Te das cuenta la implicación de eso? ¿Pensabas que no querría a Steve? Eso es—”

“Por supuesto que querrías a Steve. Es _Steve,_ no puedes no quererlo” Bucky lo corta.

“Estoy aquí, por si no lo habéis notado” Steve dice, levantando uno de sus pequeños brazos.

“Habíamos apostado cuál de los dos decía antes ‘te amo’. Todos habíamos apostado que era Steve, menos Clint. Y ahora ha ganado”.

“Respecto a eso, sí” Steve se mueve un poco incómodo para coger una billetera maltratada de encima de la mesa de café. “Puedes darle mis cincuenta, también” dice pasándole el billete a su amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
